Reborn
by willandjemlover
Summary: The Reign of King Tutankhamun has ended. King Tut faces the rath of the Underworld, led by Osiris. When Tut is told of a mission he must perform, he doesn't refuse. The mission requires him being reborn into the 21st century of the world above.


Reborn

By Amanda Long

I felt myself drowning. I felt as if I was drowning and was never going to survive this. My mouth was overflowed with many things that were not water and screams. I could hear my screams, but they were muffled by the other screams surrounding me.

All I remember was that I was extremely sick with some sort of disease and I was lain in my royal chamber. Men surrounded me like a swarm of bees, just watching me, conversing to themselves. I remember watching them with weary eyes, trying to stay awake. No. Trying to stay a_live_. I knew I was going to die. Everyone knew I wasn't going to make it. The disease took over me completely until I couldn't fight it anymore. I was lost to the world of Osiris as these men stared at me, as if I had a strange scratch on my face.

"Leave me at peace," I growled to them, but it came out as a whisper.

Ay nodded to me and pushed the men away. I knew I was going to lose this battle, the only lost I have made (and to myself), but I needed some time to think.

I didn't produce an heir. I slept with three women, one included as my wife, but there was still no heir to succeed me. I couldn't help but stare out of the windows in my room and look out onto the city of Thebes. It was a beautiful and royal city, a city that was lost as well as I. I wanted to scream at the gods for letting me leave my country…and my life. But, I couldn't fight the gods. Anubis and Osiris decided for my life to end now, for better or for worse. So, all I could do was except their decision.

As my eyes started to slowly close with my sight, I remembered my childhood watching my reluctant father, Akhenaten, and my beautiful, strong mother, Nefertiti, rule in Armana. I grew up with their daughter, whom became my wife in later years. I grew up from the age of six learning how to be Pharaoh. Once I was nine years old, I was Pharaoh. I was too young to rule, but because of the early ruling, I did become a strong and great ruler. I loved my reign. I loved being Pharaoh.

"I love my kingdom," I breathed out.

That was my last breath.

My eyes closed and my body went still. My soul went whirling through some force that felt like water, but there wasn't any. I couldn't figure out where I was or where I was heading. I didn't remember hearing about this, this strange whirlpool. My so-called heart started to pound and ring through my ears, and I felt myself panic. I tried reaching for things, trying to find things to hold onto. Nothing.

Within seconds, I slammed into the ground. I glanced up and saw it was my first home, Armana. I was confused because it was ruined years ago. It stood up before like it had been when I was a toddler. I gazed at it in bewilderment. Why was I here? How was this perfectly structured again?

I glanced up at the palace that lay in the middle of the city. It was untouchable and it wasn't hard to notice it. Armana Palace was the first thing you would notice in this heretic city. My father had it built grander than any palace in Thebes or Cairo. My father was heretic, but not a complete idiot.

When my eyes fell upon the window and balcony, I saw my father and mother standing on it. Their eyes traveled over the city and found me, glaring. Mother's eyes were softer, but still harder than they would have been when she was alive (that I remember). My father's glare was dangerous and cruel. He pointed toward me and screamed out in Egyptian "Get him!"

I chucked my gaze over to the main gates and saw guards falling towards me. I glanced back up quickly at my parents and saw my father's evil superiority in his eyes, my mother's eyes full of sorrow, telling me to run. I stared at them for another quick minute and then turned around, running.

The guards ran toward me, chanting their war cry as they chased after their own Pharaoh. I felt myself sweating from fear, knowing what they would do to me. Torture me, murder me, kill me. Anything that the Pharaoh didn't order them NOT to do. How could he? My OWN father? Then I remembered how much he praised and loved the power, so he would destroy anything that was in his way of ruling. He most likely even killed his own brother to gain the crown.

I ran and ran and ran until I hit the Nile River. I felt myself skid to a stop as I reached the river. I quickly checked over my shoulder to see the guards were a few hundred yards from me. I quickly looked everywhere, any sign of getting around the river. Then, a thought popped in my head.

I'm dead.

I can do anything.

I took a few steps back, concentrating on how wide the Nile River was. As the chanting came closer to me, I ran, screaming, and pounced once I hit the bank. I soared over the river, at perfect speed and kept floating, until I landed on the other side of the river (on my side). I watched the shock expressions slap onto the guards faces as they glared after me. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

I pushed myself off the ground and trudged forward. Once I looked up, I was staring at the city of Thebes. I recognized my own palace and smiled. My city. My home. My kingdom.

As I strolled through the streets, I turned a sharp corner and saw someone leaning against the mud wall. My eyes traveled over him, searching every part of him.

He was oddly tall, not scrawny nor fat, but was full of muscle. He stood there with his chest bare, but he wore long tight black pants. His sandals were a dark brown, along with his tan skin. But once I reached his head; that was the most haunting part. His snout reached out far from his face, but it was attractive I suppose. His ears were black as well as his whole head, but they stood straight up from the top of his head. His eyes were a beady brown, but a smile was attached to his snout. The God of Embalming and Death was waiting here for me. Anubis had arrived.

"Tutankhamun," he greeted.

"Pharaoh," I corrected with complete authority.

"Of course, you majesty," he chuckled, in a mocking tone.

I glared at him in anger and took a hard step toward him. He placed his hand in front of him toward me.

"I am a God. I could feed you to the alligator if I chose," he chuckled again.

My breath cut short. I didn't want to lose my body _and_ soul. My soul was all that I had left. I decided to bow down to the god, something I should have done in the first place instead of thinking I was superior. _Sounds like father_, a small voice said in the back of my head. I shook it off and faced the great Anubis again.

"And it would be a shame if I did that since Pharaoh Osiris needs you for his mission," Anubis continued, starting to walk.

All I could was follow. And ask questions. "Mission? What mission?"

"I can't answer that. Ask Osiris himself."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Osiris? Pharaoh of the Underworld, himself? I couldn't stand hearing that thought in my mind. It's not that I hated Osiris, I respected him completely, it was that…I feared him. I feared death since I was a little child, so I feared Osiris as well, and Anubis included.

I followed Anubis through the streets of my lonely city, for now, and headed toward the Underworld. I felt like I was in cuffs and chains, being headed to prison. I felt trapped and…_dead_. Yes, I knew I was dead, but I felt even deader than a soul could feel.

Anubis and I walked to the Valley of the Kings, where I saw my tomb being buried. I sighed, knowing my body was going to join me soon. We would become one in the afterworld. Unfortunately, I felt like my soul and my body were two completely different people as of now.

Anubis stopped ahead of me in front the wall of rocks. I didn't notice him stopping, so I walked right into his back. He barely turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. I saw his eye spark with frustration, but he stayed calm, knowing I was a newcomer. I didn't know what to expect.

I took a couple of steps back and let him go back to staring at the wall. He lifted his arms and swept his hands over the rock. Suddenly, lights in gold glowed on the rock, illuminating hieroglyphs in the wall. I stared in wonder as the pictures glowed in gold, expressing one of the brightest lights I have seen at night. The whole Valley lit up in wonder from the gold lights. Anubis repeated some of the pictures in Egyptian. I translated them, easily. He said:

"He who open the Caves of Wonder is thy God."

Rocks tumbled to the ground as the wall started to shake. I gazed and stared at the wall started to split in half. Billions of lights extracted from the space within the wall. It blinded me so much that I had to shut (and cover) my eyes. I felt my life rush before my eyes, something that didn't happen when my life was still alive.

Eventually, the rocks completely split. I could see "life" within the walls. People were stranded everyone, but Anubis called out in Egyptian:

"Be gone, you tortured souls! Pharaoh of Egypt is coming through!"

All the souls disappeared in a flash, except one little boy. He looked lost, scared, and his eyes were large. The second I saw his pale brown eyes, dark thick black hair, and smooth pretty face, I swallowed hard.

_Nebnefer._

My father and Queen Nefertiti had their first son, named Nebnefer. I'm staring at my older (looks younger) half brother. He died before I was even born, but I recognized my father's eyes and Nefertiti's face. My little brother that died from a plague…was here standing before me. I couldn't help but almost cry. This was proof that I was dead and long gone to the living.

"The Pharaoh? He died?" Nebnefer stuttered.

Anubis sighed, impatiently. "Neb, we all have told you that your father died long ago."

"Where did he go?" Nebnefer cried out.

"He's in another place, a place where he wants to be."

Nebnefer turned to me. "So, who is this Pharaoh?"

His eyes sparkled. I wanted to scream at Osiris for deciding to kill this young, sweet boy.

"This is your brother, Tutankhamun. Your father's other son."

I expected Nebnefer's eyes to dark and evil, but they only twinkled.

"Hi brother," he squeaked.

"Hello Nebnefer," he said.

Nebnefer then glanced to Anubis and Anubis sent him away, Nebnefer disappeared within seconds, and then we were alone in the hall. Anubis began to walk, but I only stood in my place, in shock. Everyone dead. My whole family, except Ankhesenpaaten, was dead and gone. Even my children, that were miscarriages. All were gone and now I was following them. I felt sick to my stomach, but also sadness in my heart. I stared at the floor, looking around at times, disappearing into my own world.

Anubis barely glanced over his shoulder, continuing to walk, his muscled arms swinging beside him. "Come along, Pharaoh."

I gazed up after him, an idea coming into my mind.

Armana.

_He's in another place, a place where he wants to be._

I ran after Anubis and jogged beside him just to keep up. "You told Nebnefer that my father was in a place where he wants to be. Is that where I went? I was in Armana before I saw you."

"That is true. Each person has their own world, or city, where they love to be…so those places are set aside once someone dies," Anubis explained, irritation in his voice.

What could he blame me for asking questions? I just died. I knew nothing about the Underworld.

Anubis likely read my mind. "People believe that the Underworld is an awful place where the 'Devil' belongs. Nothing like that belongs down here. Osiris speaks to the souls inside a person's body and they both decide when the person is ready to die. That's what it means when Osiris decides for them to die, he consults with the soul beforehand. Most of the time, the body doesn't know, and even the soul doesn't remember. Hence why death is so surprising. But when a soul remembers it, that's why it's peaceful."

That made sense, but I suppose my soul completely forgotten. I was still fearing for my life.

"Well, where is my place?" I asked.

"I don't often know. Your soul will connect to it. I just help take you there," Anubis practically growled.

I stopped in my tracks for a minute. Anubis was one grouching and moody god. Actually, now that I think about it, I would be too if I had to guide dead people around and explain the same things each time. It's not that Anubis is mean or evil, it's just that he's strong and doesn't take shit from anybody. He's incredible if you truly think of it that way.

"Would Osiris know my place?" I called after him, still standing in my tracks.

Anubis slowly turned around, sympathy in his eyes. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. I was lost…alone. I didn't know where my place was, I felt completely lost.

"You are the only person that knows your place. Exactly why it's called YOUR place," Anubis informed, turning back around to walk.

I stared after him, feeling disappointment. I suppose know one could help me, except myself. I tried talking to my subconscious, but he never answered. I took a breath, pushing my back more erect, held my head high, and walked on with a strong face.

"Osiris wanted to speak to you, and many others about an important mission," Anubis noted, calling back to me.

"Mission?" What mission can a dead Pharaoh do?

"Yes, mostly your mission, but many are going to help you along the way."

"What's the mission?"

"Osiris has spoken about the mission to anybody. He wants to tell us all."

The information caught my attention. Osiris didn't even speak of the mission to his best companion. That must mean it's secretive and especially important. Anubis continued dead on, so I decided to follow him. I heard Anubis chuckle ahead of me, so I called out to him.

"Why the chuckling?"

Anubis turned to me. "You made the time go farther, or faster, for that matter."

"Huh?" Really, huh.

"Mostly when we cross the tunnel, time jumps ahead three hundred years, but since you kept stopping and moping, the time went five hundred years."

"What?" I almost exclaimed.

"By the way, when we walk through the tunnel, we typically miss three hundred years."

"Does that happen to every person that you bring in here, because you must miss so many people?"

"No, half of them are fed to the alligator, so I have my minion take them. I have three minions, they all look like me but smaller. I usually take Pharaohs to the Underworld, but Osiris discovered there was too many people for me to get, so he split me into fourths," Anubis told me.

I almost started cracking up out loud. "So you were even bigger than before?"

Anubis' eyes turned dark. "Imagine me three times taller and stronger."

I gulped. He must have already been near seven feet, so he must have been _huge_. He was most likely near fifty feet before the split. I was almost thankful that Osiris made that decision because Anubis would have been even more frightening.

I became curious in his work. "How does your job work?"

Anubis let out a sigh. "I began the work since the beginning of time when Amun made Egypt. Ra created me for Osiris, but my head was proposed as a Jackal because they can smell death and hunt to kill. Osiris and I clicked from the beginning and I brought the dead to them. But, so many people started to dying, that it became a handful. So, Osiris split me into fourths, so I could have some help. Each of us Anubis' can connect and read each other's minds, knowing what everyone is doing. Since I am the main and original one, I gain all the information. I let Osiris know by sending telegrams through my mind to his, so he knows whom to expect. There are several tunnels to bring the dead to the Underworld. Eight to be exact. One for the poor, one for the working, or middle class, another for the upper class, one for the royal family, one for souls that will named Gods, one for the Pharaohs, another for the heirs that die too early, and the other for the extreme Pharaohs that are being treated better than anyone else. That's the tunnel we are going through. We need you for special reasons."

"Does every tunnel jump in time?"

"No, only this one because if it's a special mission, then it's most likely we might need to jump in time to find more powerful souls to help the Pharaoh. The only other one that jumps a bit of time is the one for Pharaohs, but it only jumps between a year to five years," Anubis explained, seeming happy to explain his work.

I smiled, almost greedily. I got on his good side.

As we continued through the tunnel, I saw large gold and blue doors emerging in the darkness. I felt awe rush through my body and I couldn't wait till I reached them. Once we reached them, I had to crane my neck back just to see the top. They were well over one hundred feet tall. Anubis stared straight at them, hailing to them in Egyptian:

"All hail Pharaoh Osiris."

The doors swung open, letting so much light pour into the room. Everyone expected the Underworld to be an awful, dark place. Fortunately, it was bright, detailed, and full of life. Thousands of people surrounded the large room that was full of golden things, including statues, furniture, and anything you could think of. Everyone had a smile on their face, happy to be in such a rich, luscious, extravagant place. I felt myself squeal with such excitement of the place.

"All whom want to keep their heads, leave for the Pharaoh Tutankhamun is here to speak with Osiris!" Anubis exclaimed in Egyptian.

Everyone in the room glared at Anubis for a moment. I even looked up at Anubis, nervous for him. All these souls could easily overthrow Anubis, in my opinion, even if he was huge. One seven foot guy could easily be mobbed by thousands of souls. Then, the next part was the most surprising part.

Anubis took a step forward, eyes daring everyone to try and attack. I knew he would contact Osiris and everyone would be punished, but something could happen to Anubis. I felt fear for him, and myself since I was on his side, they would probably come after me after they finished off Anubis.

GROWL. The growl echoed for miles and everyone shuddered in fear. I was the only person that wasn't frightened by the growl because I trusted Anubis with my life and I was at his back. I would protect myself, but I would help him at all cost.

Two souls (both men) charged after Anubis.


End file.
